


This is the real thing

by Tooort



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даррен сходит с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Это не такой КриссКолфер, который вы все привыкли читать.  
> У меня свое собственное видение, и я им делюсь.  
> На самом деле, я не уверена в этой работе, потому что это что-то странное, наболевшее.
> 
> По всему тексту разбросаны песни. В скобочках я напишу, какое время нужно их слушать. Впрочем, хотите слушайте, хотите нет. Ваше право. Но сразу говорю, что с музыкой намного атмосфернее выходит. Да и песни очень хорошие :3
> 
> Посвящается Aubergine Rabbit.

Veto - Cannibal (всю главу)

С каждым поворотом бедер Криса, Даррен невольно сглатывает и никак не может оторваться от движений шатена. Они волнующие, они отточены до идеального состояния. Слова песни давно заучены, и от одного мотива уже начинает подташнивать. Но Крис слишком великолепен, чтобы Даррен смог заткнуть себе уши или попросту отвернуться. Он жадно смотрит на гибкое тело партнера по съемкам и не может не представить, как тот способен выгибаться в постели под телом другого мужчины.

Даррен облизывает пересохшие губы, пока Крис приседает на одно колено и проводит рукой по бедру в кокетливой манере. Мысли брюнета далеко отсюда, он чувствует себя опьяневшим, потерявшимся.

– Даррен! – чей-то голос позади заставляет его вздрогнуть, но не может заставить отвернуться от созерцания прекрасного. – Даррен! Тебе нужно готовиться к следующему номеру! Почему ты еще в далтоновской форме?  
Чья-то рука ложится на его плечо, и Даррену неприятно это прикосновение, которое отвлекает от мелодично стонущего в мыслях Криса, но он все же поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть в глаза этому человеку, делая вид, что он слушает, но пропуская мимо ушей все его наставления. Когда голос этого человека прекращает заглушать звуки музыки, предполагая, что парень закончил, Даррен молча уходит, слыша, как песня за спиной подходит к концу.

Войдя в гримерку, Даррен раздраженно срывает с себя галстук и нервно расстегивает рубашку непослушными пальцами. Его волосы мокрые после выступления. Непослушные кудряшки начинают завиваться, несмотря на то количество геля, которым стилисты смазывают его волосы. Он хочет бросить все. Свалить с этого долбанного концерта, потому что в следующем номере ему придется танцевать рядом с Крисом, изображая кокетливого и романтичного бойфренда Курта. А Даррена тошнит от того, что ему нельзя нормально притронуться к нему, вовлечь в глубокий влажный поцелуй и покрепче притянуть его прекрасное тело к себе.

Он поливает свое лицо питьевой водой из бутылки, на этикетке которой наверняка написано, что она стоит дорого, но, разумеется, Даррену на это все равно, он откидывает бутылку и, наспех вытершись полотенцем, пытается привести в порядок своенравные волосы. Ничего не выходит, и он просто плюет на это дело.

Уже готовый и слегка освеженный Даррен выходит из гримерки, натягивая на лицо улыбку вечно веселого парня. Он идет по коридорам, подшучивая над проходящими мимо Хизер и Дженной, но в мыслях он хочет долбануть кулаком по стене, потому что все те чувства, что вызывает в нем Крис, неправильны, невозможны. Он смеется над шуткой своего гримера про свои волосы, не осознавая и не вникая в ее смысл. Ему все равно, что он там говорит. Его реакция происходит на автомате, пока в мыслях Даррен прижимает Криса к стене темного коридора, по дороге к сцене. В воображении парень в его руках жадно отвечает на поцелуи. Пальцы Даррена сжимаются в кулаки, больно впиваясь ногтями в мягкую кожу ладоней. Он старается выкинуть все эти мысли из своей головы, остановить свою бурную фантазию, заставить вернуться себя в реальность, где он не с Крисом, где он натурал, где он один.

Возбуждение в штанах начинает потихоньку спадать на нет, но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы полностью избавиться от приятного щекочущего чувства внизу живота. Даррен смотрит на себя в зеркало, на свои темные глаза, и ненавидит себя за свои плотские желания, которые проснулись очень давно, которые сводят его с ума уже полгода, не давая нормально спать, бодрствовать, работать. Они не дают ему жить полной жизнью. Иногда Даррену хочется отрубить себе голову или просто запереться в своей маленькой захламленной квартире подальше от Криса.  
Но бывает, что Даррен просыпается с хорошим настроением, готовый к великим поступкам. В такие дни он не чувствует привычного напряжения, наслаждается тем, как спокойно он может вдыхать воздух полной грудью, но все это прекрасное состояние исчезает, как только рядом появляется Крис. Даррен сразу меняется, он не может не смотреть на него, не может не восхищаться им, не может сдержаться, чтобы не запечатлеть каждую из полутора миллионов улыбок Криса, потому что все они для Даррена разные. Все они особенные. И все они предназначены не ему.

Он проклинает себя за эти чувства. Ему хочется, чтоб кто-нибудь подошел и встряхнул его, чтобы кто-нибудь смог увидеть, что он переживает и как ему больно. Но Даррен не может рассказать о своем состоянии. Все будут осуждать его за такую запретную любовь к Крису.

Его волосы полностью зализаны с помощью геля и умелых рук стилиста, но его собственные руки подрагивают от желания запустить их в волосы, чтобы сорвать с себя всю эту напускную веселость, чтобы показать людям настоящего себя, желающего плоти Криса, желающего его сердца. В который раз сжав челюсти со скрипом на зубах, Даррен успокаивает себя и свою рвущуюся наружу натуру. Он встает с кресла, улыбаясь гримеру, и выходит в коридор, ведущий к сцене. Он идет медленно, как будто взвешивая каждый свой шаг, боясь оступиться, боясь скатиться в пропасть.

Вдалеке виден точеный силуэт. Даррен закрытыми глазами смог бы узнать по воздуху, кто это. Он идет навстречу фигуре, спрятав в карманах не только руки, но и чувства со своего лица. В темноте он видит, как горят голубые глаза, неотрывно смотрящие на него. Они прожигают, глядя в самую душу, и Даррен чувствует себя голым и незащищенным перед этим взглядом. Они ровняются, но ничего не происходит, Крис проходит дальше, а Даррен продолжает идти к сцене, несмотря на желание схватить его за руку и припечатать к прохладной стене коридора. Он выходит на свет сафитов и улыбается, потому что он актер, который знает свою роль.

***

В душном номере отеля темно и тихо. Слышится только глубокое срывающееся дыхание сходящего с ума парня, который мечется по своей постели уже два часа. Свет луны не попадает в номер, потому что Даррен наглухо задернул шторы, чтобы побыть наедине с самим собой, чтобы в который раз проанализировать свои чувства.

Анализ срывается к чертям, когда перед глазами предстает вновь и вновь образ Криса, мягко улыбающегося и нежно обнимающего его. Даррен будто бы чувствует его невесомое тепло рядом с собой в своей постели. Он судорожно сжимает подушку, теряя грань между фантазией и реальностью. Одеяло давно сбилось к спинке кровати, и Даррен, раздраженно мотнув ногой, скидывает его на пол. Складки простыни больно впиваются в его тело, а он крепче сжимает подушку и еле-еле сдерживается, чтобы не завыть протяжным стоном потерянного волка-одиночки. Он больше не может выносить мокрую простынь, которая неприятно касается его кожи, и Даррен скатывается на пол, проклиная работающий на полную мощность кондиционер, который не освежает воздух в номере, а наоборот его накаляет. Вся кожа горит от душной атмосферы, и Даррену кажется, что он больше не дышит. Он не чувствует, как кислород поступает в его легкие. На полу он сворачивается в калачик, полностью обхватывая подушку и прижимая ее слегка влажную ткань к себе, и ему кажется, что он мертв, что он где-то в забытьи, где-то на грани между жизнью и смертью.

Холодный пот покрывает его смуглую кожу отвратительной пленкой, которая раздражает его еще больше. Даррен поднимается с пола и подходит к мини холодильнику, чтобы выудить оттуда бутылку минеральной воды. Открыв ее, он отбрасывает крышку куда-то в сторону и, подняв руку над головой, выливает ее содержимое себе на лицо. Прохладная влага попадает ему в рот, и он жадно сглатывает ее, пока остальная вода стекает по его горячему телу.

Стук в дверь. Даррен не понимает насколько реален этот звук и невольно сомневается в реальности себя самого. Он подходит к двери и распахивает ее, пока свободной рукой проводит по лицу, чтобы убрать лишнюю воду, которая мешает четко видеть. Как только он убирает руку, его глаза сталкиваются с ярко голубыми сверкающими, и Даррен понимает, что сошел с ума, что все происходящее нереально. Он потирает глаза, чтобы отогнать свое "видение", пока его "фантазия" проходит в номер, легко толкая его слабое тело внутрь комнаты. Дверь закрывается, лишая единственного источника света, и номер снова превращается в темную пещеру, где не видно не то что предметов, где не видно мыслей.

Даррен мотает головой, надеясь, что фантазия прекратит над ним издеваться. Наверняка, он нелепо выглядит, все еще лежа на полу и обнимая мокрую подушку. Но его голову останавливают руки, которые мягко располагаются на его скулах, лаская поросшую щетиной кожу брюнета. Руки притягивают его голову ближе, сталкиваясь лбами. И Даррен понимает, что это конец, конец всякому здравому смыслу. Из его глаз текут слезы, и он шепчет:

– Крис... Крис... Я не могу так больше…

– Я знаю, милый... Я знаю.

Успокаивающий нежный голос звучит совсем рядом, совсем близко, и руки Даррена безысходно смыкаются на лопатках, пальцами сжимая тонкую ткань футболки парня, что стоит перед ним. Чужие губы накрывают его губы, даря ту прохладу, что ищет Даррен уже три часа в этом долбанном номере. Поцелуй выходит влажным, соленым от слез брюнета и горьким от его чувств.

– Отпусти меня, Крис... – шепчет Даррен, надеясь, что его фантазия пройдет, растворив тело парня в его руках, словно дымку, но ничего не происходит. Он никуда не исчезает, а всего лишь отвечает уверенным тоном: 

– Никогда.

Чужие прохладные руки зарываются в мокрые кудряшки Даррена, мягко оттягивая его голову назад, чтобы влажные губы смогли исследовать его вспотевшую шею. С губ Даррена срывается глухой стон от идеальности этого чувства. Крис подталкивает его тело в сторону кровати, пока Даррен пытается стянуть с парня футболку, тонкая ткань которой постоянно срывается с пальцев брюнета, не давая ему раздеть Криса. Падая на мягкую кровать от легкого прикосновения к груди, Даррен понимает, насколько он устал в этой борьбе с самим собой, в этой войне со своими чувствами. Поэтому он просто сдается, поддавшись фантазии, позволяя ей утягивать его все дальше в свои глубины.

Даррен громко стонет от прикосновения к его эрекции, от медленных поцелуев скользящих по его груди, оставляющих холодные ожоги на горячей коже. Его пальцы путаются в шелковистых волосах парня, заставляющего его дыхание срываться вновь и вновь от легких прикосновений влажного языка к животу Даррена.

Бедра брюнета сами приподнимаются, помогая стянуть с себя взмокшие боксеры, так тесно прилипшие к возбужденному члену парня и так больно давящие на чувствительную кожу. Грудная клетка Даррена судорожно приподнимается при каждом легком поцелуе, который касается низа его живота, и брюнет по-прежнему верит в то, что это фантазия, потому что в реальности не может быть так хорошо. Возможно, утром его найдут на полу с остекленевшим взглядом и просто заберут в психушку, но Даррен точно будет знать, что фантазия того стоила.

И он решает взять все в свои руки, мягко хватая ладонь Криса и притягивая парня к себе, заставляя того лечь сверху на него. Их губы встречаются в требовательном волнующем поцелуе. Щеку Даррена приятно обдает горячим дыханием Криса. Брюнет мягко двигается и меняется местами с парнем, нависая над ним. Темно-синие глаза смотрят на него жадно, требуя продолжения, и Даррен рад, что его фантазия чувствуется настолько реально, и это просто потрясающе. Глаза Криса так сильно светятся, что никакая темнота не может их затмить. Даррен задирает одной рукой край футболки Криса и целует его подтянутый живот, мягко разводя ноги парня в стороны. Брюнет чувствует, какой Крис твердый в своих штанах, и спешит избавить его от ненужной одежды, наспех сдирая ее с тела и откидывая куда-то на пол.

Даррен вновь смотрит на расслабленного голого Криса, и он настолько совершенен, что брюнет еле-еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать покрывать поцелуями всю его кожу, с головы до пят. Но его губы не могут вновь не коснуться нежной кожи, поэтому он накрывает ими шею Криса, мягко выводя языком влажные дорожки.

– Крис... Что же ты со мной делаешь? – шепчет он, прикусывая фарфоровую кожу где-то рядом с ключицей и срывая с губ Криса стон наслаждения. Он трется своим членом о бедро Даррена, умоляя сделать что-то бóльшее, а бледные руки скользят по крепкой спине, оставляя красные отпечатки от ногтей на смуглой коже. Пальцы брюнета тянутся ко рту Криса, и тот послушно их облизывает с такой жадностью, что член Даррена дергается, готовясь кончить, но он поспешно вытаскивает их из влажного плена и касается тугого колечка мышц, вновь возвращаясь губами к губам Криса, не позволяя себе забыться в приятных чувствах. Он проскальзывает внутрь, в горячую тесноту парня, и высокая температура больше не раздражает Даррена, теперь она для него такая желанная, такая нужная. Где-то над ним Крис сдавленно выстанывает, умоляя брюнета, добавить еще пальцев, умоляя двигаться быстрее. Даррен добавляет палец, ощущая, какой он узкий, и представляя себе, как он будет плотно смыкаться вокруг его члена. Свободной рукой Даррен касается члена Криса, медленно проводя по всей длине и добавляя третий палец другой рукой. Как только становится легче двигаться, Даррен прибавляет скорости, наблюдая за тем, как его пальцы исчезают в Крисе, а затем снова появляются. В голове брюнета лишь жадное желание и зверский голод, и он, поддаваясь ему, вытаскивает свои пальцы и входит в тело Криса. Ноги парня двигаются рядом с ним, мягко обхватывая талию партнера, позволяя тому войти еще глубже, хотя глубже некуда.

Даррен не может прийти в себя от ощущений на своем члене, он неотрывно смотрит в глаза Крису и, наклонившись, втягивает его в очередной поцелуй, слегка сталкиваясь зубами. Он вдавливает тело Криса все сильнее в матрац, пока тот пытается оторваться от поцелуя, чтобы застонать и выплеснуть свои чувства, но у него не выходит, потому что Даррен не отпускает его, проглатывая все его в стоны, словно питаясь ими.

Даррен чувствует, как Крис крепко сжимается вокруг его члена, и он наконец позволяет ему громко застонать, запрокинув голову назад и выгнувшись в пояснице. Даррен слышит свое имя, произнесенное самым мелодичным голосом на всем божьем свете, и он бурно кончает внутрь парня, бессильно падая на него, и тут же отключаясь от всего мира.


	2. Часть 2.

VETO – It's A Test, Pt. 1

Яркий солнечный свет ласкает своим теплом кожу Даррена, падая прямо на его лицо. Он разочарованно стонет в подушку от такого теплового пробуждения, медленно переворачиваясь на другой бок, показывая солнцу насколько сейчас уместен его свет. Все еще не проснувшийся Даррен надеется, что сейчас слишком рано, чтобы вставать, что еще есть в запасе пара часов для сладкого отдыха. И он удобнее устраивается на двуспальной кровати, слишком большой для него одного. Он не спеша натягивает на свою голову одеяло, чтобы солнечный свет больше не беспокоил его чуткий сон. Его голова так медленно и сладко тонет в мягкости подушки, что Даррену кажется, что он в раю.

Раздражающий звук будильника не дает окончательно провалиться в сон, и Даррен раздраженно отбрасывает одеяло обратно и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы дотянуться рукой до тумбочки возле кровати. Отключив отвратительный звук, он отшвыривает телефон от себя, который тут же теряется где-то между складок одеяла, и Даррен, протяжно зевая, начинает потирать свои глаза, которые больно щиплет от недостатка сна.

Он встает с кровати, и его ноги натыкаются на валяющуюся на полу подушку. Яркие воспоминания лезут в голову, и он понимает, что вчера достиг апогея своего сумасшествия. Он плакал. Плакал, пока Крис в его голове успокаивал его. Почему фантазия не хочет отпускать его? Почему все было так реально? Даррену надо сбежать на край света, стать отшельником, изгоем, чтобы эти чувства угасли. Но Даррен знает, что как бы он не старался выкинуть все из головы, ему некуда деться. Некуда бежать, негде скрываться. Крис в его голове. Он повсюду.

В зеркале слегка опухшее лицо, то ли от слез, то ли от жары, то ли от недосыпа. Даррен смотрит на свои руки и до их пор чувствует в них чужие идеальные бедра, гладкость идеальной кожи, движения идеального парня. Он моет руки, яростно оттирая их мылом, он царапает кожу, чтобы избавиться от чувств, чтобы избавиться от воспоминаний того, что не могло быть реальностью. Руки быстро краснеют от бешеных движений, но приятное ощущение никуда не исчезает. Даррен заперт в своей фантазии. Навсегда.

На глазах выступили красные нити капилляров, и Даррен боится, что кто-то заметит это, что кто-то будет спрашивать, что кто-то узнает, потому что он навряд ли сможет сдержаться и не высказать все, что сидит в душе, все, что произошло сегодняшней ночью.

Сегодня очередной перелет, и Даррен не знает куда, ему просто все равно. Куда угодно. Главное, чтобы не посадили рядом с ним. Теперь ко всем волнующим чувствам в голове Даррена добавится еще одно – стыд. Стыд, который сжигает изнутри, и он благодарен этому пламени, надеясь, что оно испепелит все внутренности, чтобы больше ничего не екало при виде Криса, чтобы больше ничего замирало при звуке его голоса, чтобы ничего не давило внизу живота при каждой улыбке Криса.

***

Бизнес-класс, где все сиденья можно повернуть в нужное тебе положение, но из всех болтающих и веселящихся актеров из каста Даррен единственный, кто сидит от всех отвернувшись, в его ушах наушники с какой-то успокаивающей классической музыкой. Он пытается уснуть, его глаза прикрыты, но мозг не хочется отключаться, его ресницы трепещут от того, что он наблюдает за улыбающимся Крисом, который вновь и вновь предстает перед его глазами, который что-то говорит, который пытается дозваться Даррена, но он не реагирует. И Даррен понимает, что он уже не с закрытыми глазами, что он действительно смотрит перед собой и видит Криса, ладонь которого нежно с аккуратностью ювелира сжимает его плечо. Даррену хочется сорвать его руку и просто поцеловать в мягкую кожу ладони, прижаться к ней щекой, никогда-никогда не отпускать. Но он вытаскивает один наушник, потирая свободной рукой глаза, и слышит:

– С тобой все в порядке? – та забота, что звучит в голосе, больно бьет по самому сердцу, потому что Даррен считает, что он не заслужил ее после того, как трахал парня в своих фантазиях, он не заслужил ничего в этом мире, кроме агоний боли.

– Я не выспался, – сонно щебечет Даррен, еле-еле слыша свой собственный голос. Он старается отвести взгляд от голубых обеспокоенных глаз, но ничего не выходит, и Даррен чуть не рвет провод от наушника в своих руках.  
Он отворачивается в сторону иллюминатора, надеясь, что Крис просто уйдет отсюда, а заодно и исчезнет из головы, но в этот момент Даррен чувствует тепло чужой ладони на своем лице. Он слегка дергается от прикосновения, ощущая своей кожей такое родное тепло, и в мыслях опять сегодняшняя ночь. Даррен поворачивается к Крису, пока тот приседает на свои колени прямо на пол, перед ним.

Даррен ловит каждое изящное движение Криса, каждую ресничку на его глазах.

– Я виноват, что ты не выспался. Прости, я не должен был приходить ночью. Но я видел тебя....

Глаза Даррена становятся огромными от паники, а рука сама движется ко рту Криса, прижимая указательный палец губам, умоляя его замолчать.

– Что ты видел? – голос звучит надломленно, потому что для Даррена это удар в самое сердце. Он не может себе представить, в каком состоянии видел его Крис, что он вообще делал, когда тот пришел. Он вспоминает, как корчился на полу, сжимая подушку, как будто она была решением всех проблем, и яркий румянец появляется на его щеках. Чертов стыд.

Крис не отвечает, он просто обхватывает кисть Даррена, распрямляя остальные пальцы и легко прижимая их к своим губам. И Даррен понимает, что это была не фантазия, что все было реально. Он не знает, что начинает трепетать глубоко в груди, но осмеливается предположить, что это счастье.

Крис мягко улыбается, обхватывая его кисть двумя своими мягкими ладошками, и Даррен чувствует, как его тепло струится по телу, мягко переходя из руки дальше, к самому сердцу. Даррен впервые вдыхает полной грудью. Теперь все изменится, теперь он не будет страдать.

***

Imagine Dragons – Lost Cause (до конца этой части)

Как же Даррен ошибался тогда. На самом деле, он постоянно ошибается. Как будто жизнь играет с ним в какие-то игры, пытаясь научить хоть чему-нибудь этого бестолкового брюнета. Все взгляды, что ранее существовали только между Куртом и Блейном, теперь приобрели новый смысл, новую глубину. Они стали передавать новые чувства, не менее нежные и трепетные, чем у персонажей сериала, но со своей собственной горчинкой реальности. Теперь же Даррен ловит на себе все те улыбки, что ранее Крис раздавал каждому человеку, находящемуся в его окружении, теперь же все они принадлежат Даррену. Несмотря на то, где он находится, Даррен всегда знает это.

Но сейчас все изменилось. В который раз. Майкл запрещает видеться с Крисом, запрещает подходить к нему на совместных мероприятиях, запрещает звонить ему, запрещает любить его. Нет, Майкл не знает о всей той бури чувств, что вечно бушует в груди Даррена, что царит воздухе между ним и Крисом, но он идет на поводу фанатской фантазии. Он говорит, что нельзя подтверждать их подозрения, потому что Даррен может потерять добрую половину своей популярности от таких слухов. Но о какой популярности может идти речь, если это Крис? Если он все, что есть в этой чертовой жизни?

Даррен не может представить своей жизни без Криса. Ему кажется, что он был таким глупым, ничего непонимающим парнем, который совсем ничего не знал о любви. О такой любви, о которой не пишут в книгах, о которой не говорят, чтобы не вызвать неодобрений, о которой даже думать бояться. Ее отрицают всеми возможными аргументами, но они просто разбиваются вдребезги от потока чувств, что вспыхивают в сердце. Запретная любовь. Но Даррен знает, что, сколько бы запретов не налагало общество, эта любовь настоящая, и просто отказаться от нее значит отказаться от жизни вовсе.

Поэтому Даррен игнорирует все слова своего менеджера, зачастую приходя к Крису, чтобы получить свои бесчисленные нежные поцелуи и объятия. Он не может без этого жить, его существо изнутри начинается скручиваться и корежиться от недостатка прикосновений и взглядов. Поэтому он готов бросить все, что угодно в этом мире ради Криса.

***

– Это Мия. Помнишь? – Майкл стоит в дверях квартиры Даррена, рядом с ним девушка, смутный образ которой всплывает в его голове, но Даррен последнее время не запоминает ничьих лиц, кроме одного. – Она подруга Шарлин.

– Привет, Даррен, – девушка смущенно улыбается, протягивая свою тонкую ручку по направлению к Даррену, и он неловко ее пожимает, а его глаза в непонимании смотрят на Майкла.

– Что это значит, Майкл? – тон обеспокоенный, Даррен чувствует, что все это не просто так.

– Я хочу, чтобы она сопровождала тебя на всех мероприятиях, – произносит агент каким-то повелительным тоном. Даррен вздрагивает, потому что он не хочет ходить с ней. Он хочет пробираться сквозь папарацци после каждого мероприятия и спешить к Крису. Вот чего он хочет. А не таскаться с какой-то там девушкой. – Ты должен. Мне надоели эти слухи о тебе и о нем.

Даррен расслабляет узел своего галстука и смотрит на Мию. Почему именно она? Почему? Ему хочется захлопнуть дверь, крикнув при этом что-нибудь матное, например, адрес по которому следует проследовать Майклу со всеми его идеями. Но он молчит, а затем приглашает девушку в свою квартиру. Потому что она ни в чем не виновата.

***

Они с Крисом ни разу не говорили об этом. Потому что Даррен видит по грустным глазам Криса, что он понимает. Все понимает. Он знает, что это просто необходимость. И в его глазах боль от того, что не он приезжает с Дарреном, что не он сидит с ним за столом, что не он спокойно обнимает его, пока Даррен со своей бешеной любовью к фанатам раздает автографы.

И казалось, что Крис все понимает и принимает. Но однажды все изменилось вновь.

***

Телефонный звонок в три часа ночи разрушает сон Даррена, и он неохотно тянется к трубке.

– Алло, – произносит он сонным голосом, а в ответ слышит лишь молчание и еле слышное дыхание. И Даррен понимает, что это Крис, по одному лишь дыханию легко определяет, кто так неловко молчит.

– Мы должны прекратить, – голос Криса звучит с хрипотцой, как будто он давно ни с кем не говорил. – Прекратить это все, Даррен. Я так больше не могу. Не могу скрывать свои чувства.

Голос Криса звучит надломленно, и он напоминает Даррену себя самого, когда он пускал слезы в руках Криса, когда ему было плохо из-за нахлынувших чувств. И Крис тогда был с ним, тогда он остался и помог Даррену выплеснуть их, а затем и осознать их правильность. Но, видимо, всему есть конец. Особенно терпению.

– Я... Ты уверен? – рука Даррена сжимает простынь, и он надеется услышать, что Крис скажет ему, что он нужен ему больше жизни, что он не сможет дальше существовать без него. Но он молчит, так тихо, что холод этого безмолвия медленно разрезает сердце Даррена.

– Так будет легче, – все же произносит Крис, и Даррен в неверии мотает головой, надеясь, что сможет проснуться от этого кошмара. Но он не просыпается, потому что все наяву.

Глухая обида корежит сердце, но Даррен знает свой ответ.

– Хорошо, Крис. Я понимаю, – он шепчет это так тихо, что не слышит сам себя из-за пульсирующей боли в голове. 

На другом конце провода короткие гудки. Даррен падает на кровать, зарываясь в одеяло головой, и пытается сдержать свои эмоции. Он так поступил, потому что знает, что если бы ему было так сложно любить Криса и он бы сам захотел все прекратить, то Крис бы сделал для него то же самое. Просто бы отпустил. Потому что Крис заслуживает это. Он заслуживает все, что угодно. Все, что лучше Даррена. А его чувства сейчас не могут играть никакой роли.


	3. Часть 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть вышла менее душещипательной, поэтому она мне кажется попросту сухой. Песен здесь не будет.

Даррен может благодарить своего агента лишь за то, что он всегда находит ему работу. Различные мероприятия, концерты, благотворительные акции, приемы – бешено вращающийся круговорот, в котором застрял Даррен. Ему есть чем заняться, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Крисе, чтобы превратить себя в робота, хорошо знающего свое дело. Но дело в том, что все его шутки больше не искрятся юмором, очаровательной глупостью и его таким особенным шармом. Раньше все было проще, все забавные поступки сами появлялись в его голове, они выглядели более натуральными, более спонтанными. Сейчас на всех фотографиях, сделанных кучей профессиональных фотографов, у Даррена стеклянные глаза, измученные многочисленными фотовспышками, а на губах – искусственная улыбка, измученная им самим. На приемах сложно вести себя натурально, когда вокруг так много незнакомых идеальных лиц с голливудскими улыбками, но раньше он мог быть собой в любой ситуации, а сейчас все мысли спутаны, все люди чужие, и он сам себе чужой. Даррену кажется, что его место не здесь. Ему намного спокойнее общаться с кастом Glee, где каждое лицо знакомо, лица, которые стали ему родными. Но все равно это не то. Не тогда, когда Криса получается видеть от силы раз в две недели, и то случайно пересекаясь между павильонами для съемок. Есть и свои плюсы в этом положении – теперь Даррену намного проще играть Блейна, который все разрушил, который поступил неосмотрительно. И когда Райан говорит, что скоро будет сцена Блейна с Куртом, Даррену не надо ничего репетировать, не надо ничего изображать. Слезы сами текут по его щекам, когда он слышит голос, ставший таким родным за все это время, голос, который невозможно забыть, голос, который будет всегда звучать в голове Даррена.

Но сколько бы он сам себя не винил, Даррен все равно сияет счастьем при одном виде Криса, его идеальных волос и ярко голубых глаз. На самом деле, Даррен может очень долго лежать на диване у себя дома, разглядывая в руках давно затертую пальцами фотографию Криса. Он никогда не сможет насытиться его образом, никогда не перестанет находить для себя что-то новое в этом человеке. И тогда Даррен в очередной раз понимает, что он не заслужил его и навряд ли когда-то заслужит. Потому что Крису очевидно проще быть одному, чем с Дарреном, с таким глупым, влюбленным парнем, который не может сам влиять на свою судьбу, который не может полностью принадлежать ему. Но Крис не знает, что Даррен и так отдал ему все, что у него было.

Поэтому когда приходит время снять сцену на катке с Куртом и Блейном, Даррен приезжает намного раньше. Чтобы немного покататься и вспомнить старое, он не хочет падать на лед перед своим совершенством.

Лезвия его коньков яростно разрезают лед, оставляя за собой целые дорожки из раздробленных кусочков замерзшей массы. Возле бортиков влюбленные в него фанаты что-то кричат, просят фото, автограф, внимания, а он слишком занят, чтобы услышать кого-то из них, потому что он в предвкушении, когда же сможет просто проехаться рядом с ним, когда он сможет спеть очередную романтичную песню, показать, что все еще любит Криса, что чувства никуда не ушли и что они никуда не уйдут. Одними глазами, движениями ресниц, каждым скольжением по льду. Скоро Рождество, и Даррен чувствует себя вновь сумасшедшим, когда ему хочется коньками вырезать имя любимого на льду, украсить все цветами, встать перед ним на колени и умолять о прощении, умолять о продолжении всего того, что было между ними. Но он лишь вспоминает слова песни, которую ему скоро придется исполнить.

Ему жарко от намотанных кругов по льду, он улыбается, потому что скоро приедет тот, ради которого только и стоит улыбаться. Даррен расстегивает пальто, принадлежащее Блейну, развязывает шарф. Кудри на его голове легко колышутся от ветра, который создает сам Даррен, набирая скорость. И он летит, чувствуя легкость, скользит, чувствуя свободу. Он признает, что нужно больше кататься, потому что коньки всегда отвлекали его в юношестве, когда он ругался со своими девушками, когда не находил взаимопонимания с родителями.

Чувствуя, что весь взмок, Даррен подъезжает к бортику, забирается на резиновую поверхность и присаживается на скамью. Он пытается отдышаться, но его грудная клетка замирает на вдохе, и он не может выдохнуть из-за только что появившегося Криса. Как всегда яркие голубые глаза неотрывно следят за людьми на площадке, его лицо выглядит свежо, а на губах мягкая улыбка, которой так не хватало Даррену, и он боится, что забыл вкус его губ. Крис подходит к Адаму, который тут же начинает что-то быстро говорить, при этом жестикулируя. Видимо, дает ему какие-то наставления, а Даррену хочется схватить в охапку Криса и вытащить его на лед, исполнить с ним песню, подурачиться перед ним, услышать его звонкий заразительный смех и пару подразнивающих слов в сторону Даррена. Но он выходит обратно на лед, подъезжает к бортику, чтобы послушать, о чем говорят Адам с Крисом.

Такие идеальные голубые глаза внимательно следят за режиссером. Двумя пальцами Крис потирает подбородок, а другая рука у него на животе. Даррен боится нарушить этот момент, но все же не сдерживается и здоровается.

– Привет, Крис, – выходит слишком радостно, с легким намеком на щенячий восторг, и Крис награждает его своей мягкой улыбкой, которую он использует вместо приветствия, Даррен моментально ее узнает. Его губы слегка поджимаются от того, как он соскучился по этим голубым глазам, которые ни одно фото на свете не сможет заменить. Он тут же отъезжает, чтобы не мешать Крису разговаривать, навряд ли тот сможет нормально внять все наставления, пока на него будет пялиться Даррен. Поэтому он от нетерпения делает еще пару кругов на льду, и на третьем замечает, что Крис надевает коньки, и его сердце готово подпрыгнуть. Вот он. Наконец этот момент, которым можно будет насладиться. Момент единения с Крисом, потому что на льду никто не посмеет им мешать.

Неуверенными шажками Крис выходит на лед, придерживаясь за бортики. Даррен умиляется от того, как он выглядит: все его тело напряжено, глаза неотрывно смотрят на лед под ногами, и он пытается оттолкнуться и попробовать прокатиться, но он тут же останавливается чуть ли не падая. Его руки взмывают вверх, а все тело начинает двигаться вперед и назад, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Даррен готов уже подскочить к нему, заботливо обнять за талию, взяв свободной рукой его за руку, и мягким голосом рассказать, как нужно балансировать на льду, чтобы не упасть, а затем наблюдать за его неуверенными шагами, пока Даррен обнимает его настолько заботливо и нежно, насколько он может. Но вместо него к Крису подъезжает Зак, и это он хватает его за руку, смеясь и что-то говоря ему. Крис выпрямляется, на этот раз у него выходит лучше, и он уже сам выбирается из чужих рук и пробует скользить.

Он очень быстро учится, его шаги становятся более легкими, более скользящими, но он все равно забавно отводит руки назад, слегка размахиваясь и меняя их местами. Затем Зак отстает, и Крис самостоятельно едет, двигаясь предельно грациозно, так, как только он умеет. Даррен подъезжает сзади и легко крадется за только-только научившимся кататься Крисом. Даррен слышит, как тот что-то шепчет себе под нос и понимает, что тот шепчет инструкции Зака. Он не может сдержать белоснежную улыбку, умиление которой бьет через край. Он плавно объезжает Криса, продолжая улыбаться, и тот, подняв голову, чуть не падает от вида Даррена, но брюнет вовремя успевает схватить его за руку, и Крис всем своим весом упирается в подоспевшую ладонь. На его губах еще одна улыбка, она говорит о том, что ему неловко, что ему слегка неудобно, но он рад, что Даррен оказался поблизости.

– Ты чертов фигурист, – произносит Крис сквозь зубы, а его глаза опять смотрят на ноги.

Даррен в ответ улыбается и пытается проехаться назад, не отрывая своего взгляда от Криса, но немного заглядевшись, спотыкается и чуть не падает.

– Это еще кому помощь нужна, – заливается кристально чистым смехом Крис, и Даррену хочется сделать пару шагов на встречу возлюбленному, прижаться к нему всем телом, обняв в крепкой хватке руками, сжать его пальто пальцами, показать, как он соскучился. Нельзя. Поэтому Даррен разворачивается и едет дальше, постоянно наблюдая за Крисом.

Когда Крис начинает набирать скорость, не боясь поворотов, уверенно скользя на одной ноге, Даррен уже сидит на скамейке, устав от бесконечного кружения. Они уже отрепетировали номер, осталось только привести в порядок волосы Даррена, и можно будет начать съемки. Даррен немного голоден, потому что он потратил все силы на трехчасовое катание по льду. Он удаляется в гримерку, чтобы чем-то перекусить и чтобы стилист уложил его кудряшки. Сидя перед зеркалом, он жует пончик, надеясь, что Крис без него там не валяется на льду, что он не ушибся, неосторожно оступившись или поскользнувшись. Даррен быстро запихивает в себя остатки от лакомства и летит на каток, по пути дожевывая.

Крис смеется над ним, потому что вокруг губ Даррена размазана сахарная пудра, которую он, покраснев, старается побыстрее стереть, но промахивается, и Крису приходится снять перчатку Курта и вытереть его губы своим большим пальцем. Получается нежнее, чем следовало, дыхание Даррена останавливается, его глаза широко распахнуты, и Крис убирает свою руку. Но они вдвоем начинаются смеяться над поспешностью Даррена, после чего атмосфера накалена уже не так сильно, как было ранее.

Поэтому они ведут друг друга как друзья. Даррен, упав на лед, втихаря фотографирует Криса, но он замечает и начинает позировать. Брюнет не может расстаться со своим телефоном, потому что он просто обязан запечатлеть хоть кусочек этого счастливого дня, за которым последуют опять одинокие долгие недели съемок без Криса. Он снимает видео и не может сдержать улыбки, когда уже порядком уставший Крис, но все еще веселый, повторяет за ним фразу, он улыбается ему, объезжая с разных сторон. Даррену кажется, что весь мир сузился до этого катка, до него и Криса, что нет никаких людей на площадке, нет никаких камер, нет ничего лишнего и такого ненужного.  
Впервые ночью Даррену удается уснуть без проблем. От усталости и счастья его глаза закрываются сами, и он засыпает с улыбкой на лице.

***

Даррен рад тому, что может дружить с Крисом не так, как все. Они всегда останутся друг для друга особенными, несмотря на расстояние, время или еще какие-нибудь факторы. Слишком сложно чему-то в этом мире повлиять на них и на чувства между ними. Даррен думал, что смирился с тем, что Крис для него друг и никак не больше. Что никаких отношений не выйдет, даже не стоит пытаться что-то изменить, потому что все решено. Но так было тех пор, пока не появился Уилл.

Уилл. Хороший парень. Даррен убеждает себя в том, что именно так и считает, но себя не обманешь. Он не может спокойно наблюдать, как Уилл смотрит на Криса, хотя сам же узнает в нем себя. Но взгляды Уилла отличаются от взглядов Даррена. Тот никогда не смотрел на него, как на предмет вожделения. Нет, бывало, конечно, но только когда они с Крисом по счастливой случайности оставались вдвоем, и Даррен не мог сдержать своего желания обладать им. На самом деле, сложно сдерживаться, когда можно беспрепятственно коснуться фарфоровой кожи идеальных скул, когда можно расцеловать мягкие податливые губы, насладиться вкусом Криса в полной мере. Очень сложно, и Даррен понимает, почему Уилл не сводит взгляд с него. Потому что это Крис. На него сложно не смотреть. А Уилл – его парень, настоящий парень, который не боится никаких осуждений, который может смело пялится на эту округлую задницу, который может прилюдно признаться в любви к совершенству. Уиллу остается только завидовать. Но Даррен не завидует, он наоборот счастлив, что у Криса появился кто-то стоящий его. Уилл хорош собой, он не болтлив, он прекрасно смотрится с Крисом, и на это больно смотреть. Как бы Даррену не хотелось быть с Крисом, теперь это будет невозможно. Потому что Уилл лучше, чем он.

***

– Что мы будем снимать? – Даррен бежит вслед за Райаном, по-идиотски перебирая своими ногами, спотыкаясь о различные провода. Полчаса назад он получил сценарий на следующую сцену с Куртом и Блейном. Он, мягко говоря, остался в шоке.

– В сценарии ясно написано, что мы будем снимать, Даррен, – надменный голос Райана сейчас не играет никакой роли, потому что Даррен все еще не может понять, что это такое подкидывает ему судьба. – Я хочу поцелуев на заднем сидении машины. У тебя есть какие-то проблемы?

Райан неожиданно останавливается, разворачивается и смотрит в глаза Даррена своим пронизывающим взглядом, будто он знает все в этом мире.

– Нет, я понял, – спешит ответить Даррен, потому что никто не хочет злить Мерфи. Совсем недавно Даррен решил, что ничего не получится, что не нужно стараться лезть к Крису. Он смирился, как очередной поворот судьбы сталкивает их вместе, да еще и в таких компрометирующих позах. Это просто наказание какое-то. Но кто говорил, что любить Криса Колфера просто? А если кто-то такое и скажет, то, значит, этот человек и понятия не имеет о настоящей любви.

***

Ни Крис, ни Даррен не помнят, когда начались съемки, но они уже довольно долгое время лежат друг на друге, их полувозбужденные члены отделяют друг от друга несколько слоев тонкой костюмной ткани и белья. Даррен боится, что забудет свои реплики, что будет слишком долго целовать Криса, что подомнет парня под себя, оказавшись сверху, что начнет сдирать дорогую рубашку, вряд ли заботясь о ее пуговицах, да и вообще о ее сохранности. Поэтому Даррен старается думать о том, что у Криса есть Уилл, его собственный Уилл, который сдирает с Криса по ночам рубашки вместо Даррена, который жарко целует его еще в прихожей большого дома Криса и тянет его за мягкую ладонь в спальню, который может завалить его на кухонном столе, перепачкавшись мукой, пока Крис что-то выпекает. Уилл, который может сидеть с ним в обнимку, смотреть старые мюзиклы, интересные сериалы, которые так любит Крис. Мыслям Даррена не суждено зайти в далекое будущее, где будут бегать по уютно обставленному дому совместные дети Уилла и Криса, потому что на его губах родные мягкие губы, бережно и мягко касающиеся, и Даррен не может побороть легкий стон, сжимая губы Криса и пробегаясь по ним языком. Под рубашкой гуляют руки Криса, и Даррену так жаль, что под ней еще есть слой майки. Поэтому Даррен решает насладиться еще одним поцелуем с Крисом, который выходит не слишком целомудренным, от которого Крис задыхается. Мерфи говорит "Снято!" и не перестает расхваливать парней за столь натуральную игру. Они выбираются из машины в следующей сцене, и Даррен счастлив, что кто-то из ассистентов подложил пальто к ним в машину, наверняка, по настоянию Мерфи. Пальто легко помогает скрывать возбуждение, так хорошо видное в классических брюках. Перед глазами Даррена потемневшие голубые, почти синие как летняя ночь, глаза и губы, слегка приоткрытые, судорожно вдыхающие воздух. Даррен все бы отдал за то, чтобы почувствовать их вновь в более уединенном месте и по-настоящему, как Даррен, а не как Блейн.

Он идет в свой трейлер, рядом с ним идет Крис, Даррен борется с желанием обнять его, борется с желанием сказать, что любит его. Он проглатывает все свои эмоции, стараясь избегать взглядом точеную фигуру. Они расходятся молча, каждый в свою сторону, но впереди еще сцена в отеле, и Даррен рад, что еще вчера был отснят музыкальный номер, потому что он бы не смог после того, что было в машине, смотреть Крису в глаза и петь песню, как он не может насытиться. Потому что это правда, и потому что он никогда и не сможет утолить свою жажду.


	4. Часть 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В общем, я хотела написать кучу всего в этой части, сделав ее заключительной, но дело в том, что я впервые разревелась под Come What May и посчитала кощунством разводить дальнейшие не слишком романтичные, а более драматичные события после написанного. Так что здесь вы просто увидите одну маленькую сцену. Спасибо за то, что читаете.

И уже по традиции. Комментарий автора: в общем, я хотела написать кучу всего в этой части, сделав ее заключительной, но дело в том, что я впервые разревелась под Come What May и посчитала кощунством разводить дальнейшие не слишком романтичные, а более драматичные события после написанного. Так что здесь вы просто увидите одну маленькую сцену. Спасибо за то, что читаете.

Glee Cast - Come What May.

 _Never knew I could feel like this/ Никогда не думал, что способен на такое чувство...  
Like I've never seen the sky before/Такое ощущение, что прежде я не видел неба..._  
Представить картину прохладной ночи с темным небом глубокого синего цвета под такую музыку, то стихающую, то вновь становящуюся громче, то печальную, то немного тревожную, очень легко, даже несмотря на то, что находишься на студии звукозаписи. Достаточно просто закрыть глаза и позволить петь своей душе. Даррен прижимает один наушник ближе, стараясь петь настолько нежно и аккуратно, насколько это возможно, все намного легче, когда можешь представить перед собой совершенное лицо с мягкой улыбкой на губах, с легкой грустью в глазах. Даррен не знал, что когда-либо будет чувствовать что-то подобное.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss/Я хочу раствориться в твоём поцелуе...  
Everyday I love you more and more /С каждым днём я люблю тебя всё больше и больше..._

Все намного сложнее, когда невольно перед глазами пролетают те ночи, что они проводили вместе. Растворяясь в некрепких объятиях, даря друг другу трепетную нежность, забывая о ходе времени. Кажется, что прошла целая вечность с тех прекрасных дней, которые сейчас так быстро пролетают в голове Даррена. В груди возникает гулкое чувство надежды, что можно вернуть все назад, потому что в мыслях совершенный Крис, обнаженный и прикрытый лишь одной простыней, нежные пальцы парня перебирают тонкую ткань, его лицо задумчиво, и на каждое признание Даррена он смущенно улыбается куда-то в белое полотно под собой, а затем тянется за поцелуем, чтобы приглушить этот поток слов и чувств с губ Даррена.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring/Времена года будут сменять друг друга, за зимой придёт весна,  
But I love you, until the end of time/Но я буду любить тебя до скончания времён..._

Даррен не совсем понимает, где он находится, кому он поет. Он не может открыть глаза и вернуться в эту холодную реальность. Ему проще петь все это в своих мыслях настолько твердо и в то же время мягко, колеблясь где-то посередине между столь противоречивых чувств. Он готов петь эту песню вечную вечность, лишь бы она смогла вернуть те отношения и помочь ему удержать их. Чтобы ничто на свете не смогло больше разлучать их, но это все нереально, от этого сердце Даррена больно сжимается, и он понимает, что, несмотря ни на что, будет любить Криса столько времени, сколько он будет жить. И если после смерти ему позволят ощущать это чувство, то он будет продолжать любить его, потому что не любить его больнее, чем не быть с ним вместе.

_Come what may/Что бы ни случилось,  
I will love you until my dying day/Я буду любить тебя до конца своих дней..._

Даррен все же открывает глаза, первое, что он видит, это свои дрожащие от напряжения руки. Все его тело трепещет, и он не понимает, как раньше не осознавал, что все настолько серьезно? Как он не догадывался, что сложно будет отпустить все то, что было, все то, что есть, все то, что может случиться? Чем он думал? Даррен болен, болен своей любовью, что его руки сводит в судороге, и он еле-еле сжимает свои пальцы в кулаки.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place/Мир вдруг стал таким прекрасным  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace/И начал двигаться с удивительной грацией. _

Даррен знает, что на этих словах вступает Крис, его голос становится немного тише, потому что он помнит, каким хрустально чистым бывает голос Криса, и он просто не имеет права заглушать тот трепетный звон необычного диапозона Криса. Даррен поет строчки о прекрасном и грациозном мире, но мир не таков, и он таким не станет никогда в своей липкой и грязной лжи, неписаных правилах, глупых законах, запрещающих любить того, кого хочешь. Это больно режет по груди, его строчки звучат все глуше, потому что он не может петь о таком мире. Он не может произносить эту неправду. Прекрасна лишь любовь, прекрасно лишь быть рядом с любимым, даже ни на что не рассчитывая. Если бы можно было заменить слово "мир" на имя, если бы можно было бы променять весь мир на Криса.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste/ В один миг моя жизнь приобрела смысл -  
It all revolves around you/ Теперь всё вращается вокруг тебя..._

Если бы можно было еще раз, если было бы дозволено прижаться как можно ближе к любимому парню, просто прижаться в успокаивающем объятии. Даррен променяет все, что угодно в этом мире, чтобы получить еще один шанс, чтобы еще раз попробовать влюбить Криса в себя и разбудить потухшие чувства. И тогда бы ничто больше не повлияло бы на них. Даррен до сих пор чувствует прохладную дымку сухого льда, струящуюся по его ногам, так сказочно выглядящего Криса, голубые глаза которого все еще смотрят на него с любовью, руки которого сами тянутся, чтобы обнять, чтобы повести в медленном танце, нежно поглаживая теплой ладонью по спине. Можно было бы положить голову на тонкое совершенное плечо, почувствовать горячее размеренное дыхание Криса, услышать еще раз все слова о любви, что были когда-то сказаны таким скрытым Крисом. Если бы он только позволил Даррену сделать все, что угодно ради него, Даррен бы даже не задумался, он бы потерял себя ради этих чувств, ради того, чтобы просто быть рядом.

Но никто не позволит, никто не даст второго шанса.

***

Запись закончена. Никки что-то говорит про то, что Даррен был как никогда великолепен, что эта песня одна из самых лучших, которые они записывали, что она далась ему очень легко. Но она не знает, что вокруг Даррена рушатся стены. Они все покрываются мелкими трещинками и взрываются. Над его головой нет потолка, он осыпался им всем на голову, над его головой только небо цвета бури с грозовыми тучами, выглядящими как грязные пятна. Весь мир вокруг него рушится, и никто не может остановить этот конец света. Ноги несут его куда-то прочь от этих восхищенных взглядов, чтобы побыть одному. Куда-нибудь в звукоизолирующую комнату, где можно громко кричать, чтобы никто не услышал. Потому что ему сейчас ничего не поможет. Все двери для него наглухо закрыты, все люди непроходимо тупы, просто масса ничего непонимающих серых лиц. И только одно лицо в этой толпе может помочь ему, лицо, обладатель которого никогда не покинет мыслей Даррена, который никогда не будет с ним рядом. Даррен прячет свое лицо в ладонях, сидя в одной из многочисленных подсобок. Под его ногами разбросаны швабры, чистящие средства, и он злостно отпихивает их ногой. Он хочет полнейшей изоляции, чтобы помочь себе прийти в чувства.

Только у него ничего не выйдет, и Даррен все еще не понимает того, насколько он глубоко погряз во всем этом.


	5. Часть 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле, я хотела бы много сказать про всякое дерьмо, что со мной произошло... Но вы же пришли фичок читать, не так ли? Так что просто читайте. Я не скажу, что это моя самая любимая часть, так что не ждите от нее чего-то сверхъестественного. Просто я давно потеряла тот стиль, в котором хотела писать фик, и можно сказать отдельное "спасибо" тем, кто помог мне его потерять. Всем спасибо. Читайте на здоровье. И да, тут песенки есть. Так что слушайте. Они хорошие:3

– Нам нужно поговорить, – голос в трубке звучит то ли зло, то ли отрешенно, и Даррену уже в который раз за последнюю пару месяцев становится неловко от неожиданного звонка. И он молчит, не понимая и пытаясь прикинуть, что же изменилось в Крисе. Почему он звонит, о чем он хочет поговорить?

– У меня очень плотный график, может, пересечемся на съемках? – Даррен не уверен, что это лучшая идея, но на самом деле ему больше нечего предложить. Он настолько занял себя, чтобы спастись от всех чувств, что накрывают его в моменты одиночества, в моменты борьбы с самим собой.

– Это срочно.

Даррен невольно сглатывает, потому что фраза звучит требовательно и в то же время очень зло. Будто Крис чем-то недоволен, будто что-то произошло не так, как он планировал.

– Эм... Ну хорошо. Сегодня у моего друга концерт...

– Скинь мне адрес – я подъеду, – видимо, Крису настолько срочно нужно поговорить, что он обрывает Даррена на полуслове, совсем не интересуясь у него, с кем он пойдет, и вообще, на какой концерт.

Но Даррен совсем не обижается. Он знает, что Крису, когда он взволнован или чем-то расстроен, проще нагрубить или использовать холодящий душу сарказм, чем просто попросить вежливо. Даррен слишком хорошо его знает. До такой боли в груди, что его рука невольно сжимается где-то над уровнем сердца, сминая тонкую ткань футболки.  
Если еще пару часов назад он думал, что наденет что-то яркое и забавное, то теперь из распахнутого шкафа он наспех достает первую попавшуюся голубую рубашку, черные джинсы, подходящие подо все, что угодно. Он понимает, что глупо спешить на встречу, которая будет через несколько часов, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он так давно не был с Крисом где-то вне работы или каких-нибудь мероприятий, что теперь готов любыми способами приблизить это время, которое даст ему несколько часов наслаждения тем, что он может просто поговорить с ним, услышать его необычный голос, который звонким хрусталем разбивается в его ушах, увидеть эти голубые глаза, бездонные, словно океаны, наблюдать за его грацией, присущей в этом мире только кошке. 

Даррен еще раз смотрит на свои наручные часы, и его бесит то, как медленно идет время. Он совсем не знает чем себя занять, поэтому он просто теребит край рубашки и смотрит куда-то сквозь пол. В его голове нет мыслей, только страх. Крис хочет поговорить. О чем? Что случилось? Почему он так зол? Даррен что-то сделал не так?

"Да, сделал. Ты влюбился в него, идиот".

Даррен ругает себя, край рубашки грозит вот-вот порваться где-то по линии шва, и он отпускает измученную ткань и принимается за свою нижнюю губу, практически до крови закусывая ее.

Звук телефонного звонка спасает губу от ранений, и Даррен поднимается, чтобы ответить.

– Ты заедешь за Мией, – это не просьба, это не утверждение, это просто приказ. Даррен неловко передергивается от тона голоса своего менеджера, но понимает, что сейчас он как никогда кстати "предложил" Мию. Если Даррен едет в этот клуб, то наверняка там будет слишком много папарацци, и Мия должна помочь отогнать всяческие подозрения от того, что там же, на этом концерте, будет Крис, да еще один. Без своей пассии Уилла. Или спутника? Даррен точно не знает, кем тот приходится Крису, он боится предположить, что у них серьезные отношения, потому что на самом деле он не готов к этому, к тому, чтобы отдать Криса в чужие руки. Даррен не готов. Даррен боится. Почему все так сложно?

Но Даррен впервые безоговорочно соглашается с Майклом и слышит с другого конца трубки расслабленный выдох. Агент явно не хотел сейчас выяснять все отношения со своим клиентом.

***

**Florence And The Machine – No Light No Light***

Духота в небольшом помещении клуба слишком сильно давит на Даррена, не давая ему нормально вдохнуть полной грудью. Людей вокруг слишком много. Их так легко сравнить с молекулами, находящимися в броуновском движении. Настолько хаотичном, что весь остальной мир теряется на фоне движущейся толпы. Даррен слегка злится на своего друга за то, что он пригласил слишком много народа на свой концерт, но так же Даррен и благодарит его за то, что в такой толпе можно затеряться, найти темный угол и поговорить без вмешательств.

_You are the hole in my head/ Ты будто пустота в моей голове,_  
You are the space in my bed/ Как свободное место в моей постели,  
You are the silence in between/ Словно та тишина,  
What I thought and what I said/ Что разделяет слова мои и чувства. 

Даррен все время одергивает рукав, чтобы посмотреть на циферблат своих наручных часов. Ему кажется, что они сломаны и показывают неправильное время, что они слишком вспотели из-за всей этой тяжелой духоты, от которой самому Даррену сложно дышать. Но на самом деле, дыхание спирает в груди из-за того, что Крис так и не появился. Даррен уже обошел весь этот чертов клуб трижды и готов повторить, потому что он не может сосредоточиться на музыке, на выступлении, на Мии, на алкоголе, потому что Криса нет. Криса нет. В груди зарождается чувство паники, и Даррен в который раз хватает край рубашки. Он нервно поглядывает на выход из помещения, надеясь, что вот-вот в дверях покажется он. Но никого нет. Даррен пытается успокоить бушующее сердце в груди, он слышит, как его глухой стук бьет где-то в голове, и Даррену хочется упасть на колени, лишь бы не слышать своих мыслей, сердца и чарующего голоса, что раздается позади.

Проходит всего пара секунд прежде, чем Даррен понимает, что это Крис. Он так боится повернуться к нему, боится увидеть, что в нем что-то изменилось, что-то угасло, или наоборот горит еще более ярким пламенем. Даррен просто не готов ни к каким изменениям, но он все же поворачивается и видит потускневшие голубые глаза, в них нет прежнего яркого света, и Даррену хочется просто прижать тело Криса к своему, обхватить его руками, заставить положить его голову на собственное плечо, чтобы можно было коснуться рукой до его затылка, зарыться пальцами в густых, еще слегка прохладных с улицы, волосах. Он хочет зашептать всяческие нежности, чтобы попытаться вернуть прежнюю яркость этим глазам. Но, конечно же, Даррен ничего не делает. Он продолжает стоять, как истукан, и разглядывать парня перед собой.

– Пойдем к бару, я хочу выпить, – произносит Крис. Его взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль, и Даррен боится, что у него случилось что-то ужасное, из-за чего он теперь не спит по ночам, и ему придется найти слова, чтобы успокоить, даже если это "что-то" связано с Уиллом. Потому что Даррен – его друг, потому что Даррен любит его больше жизни.

Он послушно движется вслед за парнем. Всегда идеально уложенные волосы теперь не выглядят столь совершенными. Кажется, что по образу Криса провели ластиком, стерев некоторую степень его яркости, как с газеты, напечатанной на обычной бумаге, без глянца и блеска.

Крис присаживается на высокий барный стул и тут же заказывает себе стакан виски. Даррену кажется, что он никогда не знал его. Этот парень кажется другим, не Крисом. Настоящий Крис никогда ни из-за чего так не убивался, он всегда старался вырваться из неприятной ситуации, чтобы бесконечно не прокручивать ее в своей голове, чтобы не искать виноватых. Крис всегда холодно относился к алкоголю, а тут он заказывает полный стакан виски. И до Даррена доходит, насколько все дерьмово. И он повторяет его заказ бармену, хотя знает, что не совсем готов к тому, чтобы осушить его. Но определенно, Даррену стоит тоже что-то выпить, чтобы слегка развязать язык, если потребуется много говорить, подбадривать или успокаивать.

Но в скором времени, Даррен узнает, что ему нужно просто молчать и слушать.

_You are the night time fear/Будто ночной кошмар,_  
You are the morning/И вдруг как рассвет, что озаряет землю.  
When it's clear/И когда все заканчивают,  
When it's over you're the start/ Ты только начинаешь.

– Должно быть, я выгляжу ужасно, – произносит Крис, отпив достаточно много из своего стакана, учитывая, что виски не так уж и просто взять и глотнуть. Его голос плохо слышен, но Даррену не нужно напрягать слух, потому что все, что он может сейчас делать, это смотреть на поблекшие остатки парня перед собой, следить за движениями его рук, которые покачивают стакан, взбалтывая виски, слышать его голос, в независимости от децибелов музыки. – У меня есть достойные причины, чтобы так выглядеть.

Но Даррену все равно, что Крис говорит о своем внешнем виде. Даже в таком бледном образе он слишком совершенный, чтобы брюнет смог оторвать от него свой взгляд.

_You're my head/ Ты - это все мои мысли,  
You're my heart/ Моя душа. _

– Вообще, виноват ты, – Даррен не заметил, когда глаза Криса сменили цвет. Сейчас они были пепельно-серыми и смотрели прямо на него. Даррен невольно поежился от взгляда, который он не мог прочитать, который он не мог назвать. Поэтому он просто продолжил молчать, потому что все, что ему сейчас говорил Крис, запутывало его еще больше.

– Да о чем я говорю? – намного громче произносит Крис, и Даррен наблюдает, как парень отворачивается обратно к стойке, теперь он смотрит прямо перед собой, на дно стакана, наполненного янтарной жидкостью. – О Боже, я всегда винил только тебя.

В неосознанном жесте руки Криса резко взметаются со столешницы, и Даррен невольно следит за каждым движением его ресниц, пока парень перед ним опускает свои ладони себе на лицо, пряча его, как будто пытаясь успокоить себя.

– Я не сплю несколько дней. Я просто не могу спать, – Крис вновь берет стакан в свои руки, допивает остатки виски и заказывает новый полный стакан. – Я не могу спать с ним. Ты везде. Ты просто повсюду, Даррен.  
Крис снова поднимает свои серые глаза, и Даррену хочется притянуть его к себе, помочь ему справиться со всем, что навалилось на него, но он не может, слишком людно.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes/Никакого света, одна лишь тьма в твоих ярких голубых глазах,_  
I never knew daylight/И я никогда не мог даже подумать,  
Could be so violent/Что дневной свет может так жестоко обжигать.  
A revelation in the light of day/ Ох, это откровение дневного света... 

– Я стараюсь быть с ним, потому что я должен, потому что не могу быть с тобой. Мне просто нельзя быть с тобой, – Крис трет свой лоб ладонью, слишком быстро и сильно, как будто пытается добыть из своей головы новые слова, но Даррен мягко останавливает его руку, прежде чем лоб Криса начинает краснеть. Крис скидывает его руку, потому что ему слишком приятно от одного мимолетного прикосновения, что он готов сдаться и зарыться пальцами в темные кудри Даррена, притянув его как можно ближе, и больше никогда, никогда не отпускать от себя. Но он останавливает себя. – Каждое утро, когда всходит солнце, я представляю, как на его месте спишь ты, Даррен, понимаешь? Я не могу так, это просто какое-то испытание. Я так хочу повернуться в своей кровати и дотронуться до твоих темных мягких кудрей, увидеть, как трепещут твои длинные черные ресницы, пока ты спишь. Но я вижу вместо твоих волос светловолосую макушку, и я понимаю, что живу неправильно, не так, как должен. Я знаю, что на его месте должен быть ты, только ты, Даррен. Я целую его по ночам, я занимаюсь с ним сексом, но ни одно из его действий не напоминает твоих. Не напоминает мне, насколько ты можешь быть нежным, предугадывая все мои желания, с какой-то экстрасенсорной точностью зная, чего я хочу. Ни одно из его действий, прикосновений не может идти в сравнении с твоими. Боже, Даррен, я совсем сошел с ума.

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away/ Ты не можешь выбирать, что оставить, а от чего избавиться,  
And I'd do anything to make you stay/И я сделаю все, чтобы ты остался. _

Щеки Криса горят ярким румянцем, радужки его глаз по-прежнему похожи на пепел. Он растеряно зажимает губу между своими зубами, а затем отпускает ее, чтобы отпить еще виски. От укусов его губы покраснели, и Даррен еще никогда так не хотел поцеловать его, как сейчас. Он наклоняется ближе к нему, чтобы остановить от очередного глотка спиртного, мягко кладя свою горячую ладонь на слегка прохладную кисть Криса.

– Я думал, что я единственный, кто сошел с ума, – шепчет Даррен, и он не может узнать звук собственного голоса, который стал на пару тонов ниже и прибавил хрипотцы.

Крис растеряно поднимает свой взгляд, чтобы встретиться с медовыми глазами.

– О Боже, Даррен, – шепчет он, его губы движутся еле заметно, и он готов наклониться еще ближе, чтобы поцеловать Даррена, но Крис вспоминает, что он в отношениях, что он не может так поступить с Уиллом, который совсем не заслуживает такого обращения. Да, никто на самом деле, не заслуживает измены. – Я так хотел остановиться, так хотел сбежать от тебя, но все мои чувства сильнее меня. Вкус твоих губ слишком глубоко засел в моей памяти, и я не могу стереть из головы те прекрасные чувства, которые ты вызвал во мне, когда целовал меня так нежно и мягко после того, как мы занимались любовью. Боже, это просто было похоже на сон. Твои поцелуи всегда были такими жадными. Ты как будто выпивал из меня все чувства, всю жизненную энергию, а затем заново дарил мне новые силы, едва прикасаясь ко мне. Это было слишком восхитительно, чтобы быть правдой.

Крис допивает свой второй стакан, и ему так хочется покурить. На самом деле, ему просто хочется найти что-то, что помогло бы ему расслабиться, впервые расслабиться за все эти дни.

Даррен понимает его состояние и совсем не может поверить в то, что Крис испытывает к нему не меньшие чувства, чем он сам. Даррен не может в это поверить, потому что они слишком часто упускали свой шанс, чтобы быть по-настоящему вместе. Крис никогда не говорил, что любит его, хотя Даррен мог бы написать "Я люблю Криса" у себя на лбу несмываемой краской, чтобы каждый знал. Поэтому Даррен сейчас просто находится в растерянности, скользя где-то в пространстве между своими мыслями. Он жалеет, что так и не научился читать эмоции всегда скрытного Криса, чтобы распознать его чувства еще тогда, чтобы никогда не отпускать от себя. Но сейчас уже все сделано. Они больше не пара. Крис теперь с Уиллом. Каковы шансы, что все вернется обратно? Что Крис расстанется со своим парнем, что он вновь будет с Дарреном? Даррен не может предположить и рассчитать, потому что все зависит не от него. Все зависит только от Криса. Даррен может сделать только одно. А точнее сказать:

– Я люблю тебя больше жизни.

Крис резко поворачивается в сторону брюнета, на его лице застыло выражение удивления, как будто он не мог поверить его словам. Как будто он уже давно сдался, приняв про себя, что все кончено, что Даррен больше не любит его. Как же он ошибался. 

Крис молча отворачивается от Даррена обратно к стойке и заказывает еще один стакан виски. Даррен боится произнести что-то еще, потому что он не может знать, как Крис отреагирует на что-то еще, что он может сказать, не сдержав себя в руках. Поэтому Даррен молча наблюдает за тем, как Крис осушает свой стакан, а затем, слегка поморщившись, встает со стула.

– Прости, мне нужно в уборную, – он быстро уходит в сторону туалета, оставляя Даррена наедине со своими мыслями. Ему кажется, что он совершил ошибку, что он напугал Криса. Поэтому Даррен проклинает самого себя, ему хочется ударить кулаком себя по лицу, чтобы научить себя хоть раз в жизни сначала думать, а потом говорить. Он отпивает немного от своего по-прежнему полного стакана, чтобы немного погасить то, что бушует у него внутри.

**Hurts – Miracle**

Криса нет слишком долго. Уши Даррена готовы отвалиться от громкой музыки и всего того шума, что кружит вокруг него. Он в который раз смотрит на часы и понимает, что прошло уже около пятнадцати минут, а Криса все еще нет. Сердце Даррена невольно сжимается в страхе при мысли, что с ним что-то произошло. Он встает со стула и решительно направляется в сторону туалета, надеясь, что Крис просто не прошел мимо него и не уехал домой.

Даррен осторожно приоткрывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь. В помещении слишком тихо и чисто, внутри никого нет, и сердце парня невольно останавливается от осознания того, что Крис сбежал. Глаза неприятно жжет от непрошеных слез, Даррен не знает, почему готов расплакаться. Просто он устал держать все в себе, устал от этого вечного бегства. Ведь и так понятно, что от этих чувств никуда не деться. Даррен делает шаг в сторону раковины, чтобы освежить свое лицо, но чьи-то руки ложатся ему на плечи и толкают к стене, прижимая с силой к холодному кафелю. Леденящий холод стены обжигает спину Даррена сквозь тонкий слой рубашки, но он не обращает на это внимания, потому что просто может оторвать свой взгляд от ярких голубых глаз, обладатель которых так сильно сжимает его плечи, как будто цепляясь за него, как за опору, как за что-то последнее, что есть в его жизни. Даррен не может вспомнить, когда его цвет глаз вновь поменялся. Лицо Криса слегка влажное, по все еще красным щекам скользят капли воды, и Даррен не понимает, отчего Крис такой красный. От духоты, от выпитого алкоголя или от чувств к нему? Но все его мысли прерывает Крис. Он отпускает его плечи, уверенно встав на свои ноги. Его взгляд лишь секунду бродит по лицу Даррена, а затем брюнет чувствует, как на его лицо легли ладони Криса. Кожа на них такая нежная, и они так идеально лежат на его скулах, что Даррен невольно накрывает их своими, мягко сжимая и пытаясь через взгляд передать все те чувства, что сидят у него внутри. Крис приближается к нему, сталкиваясь с лбом Даррена и касаясь его носа своим. Горячее дыхание парня опаляет губы Даррена, и он неосознанно приоткрывает рот. Голубой яркий свет пропадает под млечными веками, и Даррен чувствует, как мягкие прохладные губы Криса накрывают его собственные, нежно сминая их. Грудная клетка Даррена застывает на одном судорожном вдохе от неожиданности поцелуя, от его сладости, от его отчаянности. Наконец Даррен выдыхает, скользя языком по нижней губе Криса, заставляя того приоткрыть губы и впустить его для более глубокого поцелуя. Руки Даррена соскальзывают с кистей Криса и ложатся на его талию, нежно, но властно притягивая его тело к себе поближе. Крис целует Даррена так жадно, сминая его губы и поглаживая скулы, будто не может им насытиться, будто это последний поцелуй в их жизни. 

"Даже если это и так, то пусть он просто никогда не заканчивается", – думает Даррен.

Крис отстраняется первым. Его дыхание безнадежно сбито, ошеломленный взгляд ярких светло-голубых глаз не может оторваться от глаз Даррена. Он отпускает его скулы, оставляя за собой лишь прохладу, которая мгновенно скользит по щекам Даррена, еще слегка сырым от прикосновения влажных рук.

– Я люблю тебя, – еле слышно шепчет Крис, прежде чем снова столкнуться с губами Даррена в еще одном страстном поцелуе.

* перевод выполнен Аланой Дарреновой.  
ЛАНА, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ!!!  
#фангерлинг


	6. Часть 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет) Я не буду жаловаться, хотя все по-прежнему хуево. Ну да ладно. Вот написала последнюю главушку. Предупреждаю сразу, что она не несет никакой смысловой нагрузки, она просто является НЦой, которую я не смогла написать в прошлой главе, потому что очень устала тогда. Вот. Так что это последняя глава. Возможно потом, когда К2 снова будут палиться, я буду писать бонусы. Всем спасибо за внимание. Хотела выразить всем огромное-преогромнейшее спасибо за вашу поддержку. Приятного прочтения, мои милые дорогие читатели.  
> И еще.Предупреждаю, что НЦа для меня не выглядит горячей. Так что сильно не надейтесь. /я все еще ненавижу себя за такое плохое написание/

Вокруг сплошная тьма и сжатый душный воздух, от которого безумно жарко и сложно дышать, он давит на плечи, стискивает виски, мнет легкие. Несмотря на это, в обесточенном темном номере отеля слышны два дыхания. Одно из них слишком громкое, заглушающее шум машин за окном, заглушающее все мысли, другое – более тихое, иногда прерывающееся шепотом и словами о любви.

Двое парней застряли где-то по пути к кровати, прислонившись к стенке, чуть случайно не сбив какую-то бессмысленную картину в раме, которая, по идее дизайнеров, должна придавать серым неживым стенам уют. Как будто какая-то вещь может оживить помещение. Как глупо. Нет ничего живее живого. Нет ничего чувственней любви.  
Куртки парней лежат где-то на пороге, представляя собой бесформенную массу, смесь темно-зеленого и коричневого. Рубашка Криса полностью расстегнута, ткань нелепо болтается где-то на середине плеч, грозя вот-вот соскользнуть с крепких рук парня. Крис не понимает, почему Даррен медлит и не снимает ее. Но брюнет слишком долго наслаждается такой близостью с ним, лаская его торс своими горячими ладонями, лаская родную кожу, которая поддается его прикосновениям, по которой руки скользят так легко, как будто они были созданы именно для этого. Темная кожа Даррена слишком идеально гармонирует со светлой кожей Криса. Золотистые глаза поблескивают в темноте, жадно изучая тело перед собой, и Крис осознает, насколько он соскучился. Как он соскучился по этому взгляду, по этому телу, которое просто источает желание. Кожа Криса горит от легких прикосновений и от бесчисленных поцелуев, которыми ее одаривает слегка опьяневший от страсти Даррен, изредка нежно вылизывая языком и пощипывая губами. Руки Криса пытаются найти себе место, то скользя по стене, царапая обои, то хватаясь за плечи парня, зарываясь в его волосы, путаясь в нежных волнующих чувствах, но от всех ощущений, что приносит ему Даррен, Крис просто задирает руки над головой, соединяя пальцы в замок, чтобы дать больше пространства таким желанным губам, чтобы не мешать Даррену любить его.

– Боже... Я так скучал, – обжигающее дыхание скользит где-то рядом с соском, и Крис мечтает, чтобы Даррен накрыл его своими губами, нежно вылизал его, мягко, но настойчиво нажимая языком. Чужие руки скользят вдоль боков, под легкой тканью рубашки, невесомо касаются кончиками пальцев, поглаживая поясницу, очерчивая лопатки. Даррен, как будто слыша мысли Криса, касается потемневшей нежной кожи сосков. Горло Криса хрипит от количества прикосновений, от долгого глубокого дыхания, от изможения. Судорожные всхрипы Криса звучат для Даррена как музыка, приятно лаская слух, давя возбуждением в паху. Сколько раз он вспоминал, в одиночестве, лежа в кровати, каково это быть с Крисом? Каково это медленно доводить его до оргазма одними прикосновениями, невесомо скользя рукой по всем изгибам его стройного тела? Сколько раз Даррен изливался себе в руку только от воспоминания о губах Криса. Как во время оргазма они такие пухлые и податливые легко раскрываются, с шумом выдыхая имя Даррена. Как они потом нежно скользят по его скулам, расслабляя еще больше после разрядки? Даррен может привести кучу подобных примеров, описать множество ярких картин с Крисом, но сейчас слишком неуместно этим заниматься, когда Крис так шумно дышит, уже почти срываясь, чтобы начать умолять о большем.

Даррен опускается на колени, начиная расстегивать пряжку дорогого ремня на джинсах Криса, забираясь под пояс брюк пальцами. Его губы скользят по подтянутому животу, выцеловывая слегка проступающие кубики, нежно лаская кожу языком. Пальцы нетерпеливо расстегивают ремень брюк Криса. Одно мгновение, и Крис резко вдыхает в себя воздух, задыхаясь от того, как мягко практически невесомо касаются нежной кожей губ так низко, так близко...

– Ох, черт... – стонет Крис, его голова мечется по стене, а бедра непроизвольно дергаются навстречу губам Даррена.

– Ты не можешь даже представить, как я скучал, – отвечает Даррен, обжигая чувствительную кожу своим горячим дыханием, одновременно расстегивая брюки Криса, скользя ладонями под их ткань, чтобы сжать его подтянутые ягодицы. – Я так давно хотел дотронуться до тебя. Это было так невыносимо смотреть, но не касаться. 

– Черт, Даррен... – Крис не может продолжить фразу, потому что Даррен положил свою горячую ладонь на его боксеры, слегка сжимая вставший член, потирая большим пальцем по всей длине члена.

– Ты такой красивый. Просто совершенство, – Крис внезапно распахивает глаза и смотрит вниз, пытаясь найти в этой кромешной тьме пару глаз, вылитых из чистого золота. И когда находит, он не может сдержаться от того, чтобы медленно не опуститься на колени рядом, чтобы поцеловать скулы, слегка поросшие щетиной, чтобы скользнуть ладонями под чужой рубашкой, очерчивая прикосновениями крепкие плечи. Кожа Даррена настолько гладкая и приятная на ощупь, что Крис расстегивает его рубашку до середины груди, отодвигает воротник и касается своими губами, нежно скользя языком по линии плеча.

Даррен сжимает рубашку Криса, его глаза закрываются, а голова сама откидывается назад, пока он пытается ртом схватить воздух, но ощущения настолько волнующие, что Даррен пробует беспомощно уловить его губами, но ничего не получается. Он растерянно раскрывает губы и смыкает их обратно, так и не получая жизненно необходимого кислорода.

В паху слишком твердо, ширинка металлической молнией давит на член, но Крис не отрывается от плеча, его руки продолжают расстегивать рубашку, скользя пальцами по горячей коже живота Даррена, наконец они находят его ремень и расстегивают, предоставляя больше такой нужной сейчас свободы Даррену.

– Крис, коснись меня... Прошу... – Даррен дышит слишком громко, и Крис не может вспомнить ничего более сексуального в своей жизни. Он встает, обхватывая плечи Даррена, помогая ему встать вслед за собой. Секс на полу это замечательно, но в кровати - в разы лучше.

Крис легко толкает Даррена в плечи, и он падает на кровать, утопая в мягкости матраса. Даррену кажется, что он тонет в подушках, в нежности, под тяжестью такого желанного тела Криса, который ложится на него следом, вклинивая колено между его ног. Он скользит ниже, стягивая джинсы Даррена, а затем оттягивая резинку взмокших боксеров, освобождая член парня от пут тесной ткани. Горячие ладони ложатся на бедра Даррена, пока Крис проводит влажным языком по все длине члена парня, начиная с основания, заканчивая головкой. Он нежно слизывает смазку, обхватывая губами и опускаясь ниже, заглатывая полностью. Даррен пальцами сжимает простыни, норовя их порвать от влажного плена рта Криса, но он начинает двигаться, миллиметр за миллиметром лаская чувствительную кожу. И главной проблемой Даррена становятся его бедра, которые, рефлекторно дергаясь, хотят задать свой темп, он сдерживает себя, начиная громко стонать, не отпуская легкую ткань одеяла.

Даррен опускает свою голову, чтобы встретится с потемневшими синими глазами Криса, которые неотрывно наблюдают за его метаниями по постели, наслаждаясь каждым его действием. Крис дразнит его, задерживая свое внимание на головке, вылизывая самое основание, а затем вновь проглатывая всю длину члена.

Даррен готов кончить, он не понимает, что происходит, в его голове только Крис, его глаза, его губы, его руки, так крепко сжимающие бедра, что легкая боль пульсирует где-то рядом с костяшками. Но пытка прекращается, когда Крис отрывается от члена, подтягиваясь к губам Даррена, попутно стягивая его рубашку.

– Нет ничего лучше тебя, – горячо шепчет он в ухо Даррену, облизывая мочку. – Запомни это.

Даррен громко стонет, тянется за еще одним поцелуем, но Крис отрывается от него, чтобы раздеться, и Даррен разочарованно выдыхает, опускаясь обратно на подушки. Он терпеливо ждет, пока вся одежда Криса окажется на полу. И когда это происходит, Даррен внезапно хватает Криса за руку, обнимая его за талию свободной рукой, и подминает под себя. Его член трется о член Криса, пока тот впивается пальцами в его плечи, крепко сжимая, не намереваясь отпускать. Даррен двигает бедрами, ускоряя темп, облизывая выступающие ключицы Криса, заставляя его помучиться, как будто мстя за то, что Крис делал с ним до этого. Легким движением руки он переворачивает стройное тело на живот, накрывая его спину своим телом, скользя горячими ладонями по нежной матовой коже, опускаясь к ягодицам парня. Даррен раздвигает его ноги, устраиваясь между ними. Он мягко целует каждую половинку, затем раздвигает их и опускает свои губы на сжатое колечко мышц, облизывая языком по кромке, скользя самым кончиком внутрь. Даррен слышит стоны Криса где-то над своей головой, он улыбается, потому что от стонов Криса можно кончить. Даррен двигает своим языком внутри такого тесного Криса и не может дождаться того момента, когда вместо языка внутри будет его член. Он продолжает наслаждаться хриплыми срывающимися стонами парня, ноги которого раздвигаются еще шире, а попка движется навстречу движениям языка. Даррен понимает, что Крису уже нужно кое-что побольше, чем язык. Он отрывается от него, обхватывая его живот руками и рывком поднимая парня на колени. Даррен наклоняется, обжигая горячим дыханием поясницу Криса, оставляя на ней бесчисленные поцелуи, сводя с ума Криса, которому так тяжело стоять на коленях. Его член уже давно болит от нехватки внимания и прикосновений.

– Даррен...

Договаривать и не нужно, Даррен точно знает, что нужно Крису сейчас. На самом деле, он всегда знает, что нужно Крису. Именно этого так и не хватало парню. Каждое прикосновение, движение, все так, как хочется Крису. Он понятия не имеет, откуда Даррен знает это, в душе надеясь, что он просто умеет читать мысли.

Член Даррена совсем близко ко входу Криса, и тот не может не удержаться и не потереться о головку, заставляя парня прибегнуть к более решительным действиям. Крис задыхается от того, как медленно он входит внутрь, как мучительно долго тянется время, как его тело изнывает от ласки. Даррен входит до конца, обхватывая одной рукой член Криса, а другой сжимая его ягодицу. Темп движений растет, Даррен наслаждается видом Криса, который прогибается в спине так изящно, красиво и сексуально. Даррен наклоняется к его плечу, касаясь нежно губами и продолжая быстро входить в него, глядя на то, как руки Криса сжимают подушки, как его голова запрокидывается назад, как его соблазнительные розовые губы раскрыты, как он их облизывает от частого дыхания. Крис помогает бедрами Даррену, приближая к разрядке, они оба стонут, рука Даррена сильнее, требовательнее сжимается на ягодице Криса. И Крис кончает, громко, пронзая темный душный воздух своим стоном наслаждения, от которого следом кончает Даррен.


End file.
